Friends and Family
by DAAH1996ROX
Summary: Mike Log from Luck (Resident Evil Story) starts a new school year in Pine Valley. Meets the characters from High school of the Dead and Clannad with an OC. Watch as they become friends, and go through love, drama, sadness, and crazy funny adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is DAAH1996ROX. As you see this is my first crossover story. It will have the characters from the two anime shows, "Highschool of the Dead", ****and "Clannad. And it will have the charcters from my Resident Evil story "Luck". I hope you will enjoy this series. So here is episode 1.**

_Italics- sign language and thoughts._  
**Bold- marker board**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Highschool of the Dead, Resident Evil, and Clannad characters except OCs.**

**Ep.1 First Day of School part 1**

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Pine Valley. The birds were chirping and butterfly's were flying all over the place. At the Kennedy's house it shows Mike Log sleeping peacefully in his bed until someone gently shakes him awake. "Wakey wakey Mikey it's time to get up for your first day of school," said someone. Mike groggily woke up and saw Leon smiling down at him. "Okay okay, I'm awake," Mike said tiredly. Soon Leon left the room and Mike got off the bed. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and he went downstairs to the kitchen.

As soon as he enter the kitchen he saw Ada cooking his breakfast. She turned her head seeing him and smiled. "Good morning Mike! Ready for your first day of school?" asked Ada. "Yeah, I just hope I can make friends this year. Since, I spent a lot of time studying and doing extra credit to pass sophomore year,"  
said Mike. "Well you did had to do that since you were being trained to be an agent," said Ada. Ada walks over to Mike and gives him his breakfast. "But, this year is a new year, and I'm sure you'll make lots of friends," said Ada. "Yeah your right," said Mike.

Mike began eating his breakfast and Ada went to check on the baby, Elliot.

At the Furukawa Bakery...

Inside the bakery were the owners Akio and Senae Furukawa. Their daughter Nagisa was with them ready to go to school. Senae was packing a lunchbox while Akio was leaning on the wall. Senae closed the lunchbox. "Well I'm done", said Senae. "What's taking him so long? Ryu hurry up were going to be late for school!" yelled out Nagisa facing the stairway. Soon the sound of hurried footsteps were heading down the stairs. Soon came down Ryu Hyubusa (**not the one from Ninja Gaiden I couldn't think of any other japanese name so he's just a boy name Ryu Hyubusa**), he had brown hair that was a little spiky, coco brown eyes, and was 16 years old a year younger than Nagisa. He's been living with the Furakawa's ever since he was little. He was fixing the tie on his shirt, wearing his school uniform. "It's about time were gonna be late if you don't get ready sooner," said Nagisa.

Ryu began moving his hands, he was using sign language, Ryu was mute so he used sign language to communicate. But he could still laugh, scream, and cry.  
"Sorry I'm still a bit tired. I'm not use to waking up 6 in the morning," said Ryu. Senae went over to him and fixed his collar. "You look very nice Ryu," said Senae. Senae gives Ryu his lunch box. Akio grins and walks over to Ryu, putting his arm around his shoulder. "I can't believe it our Ryu is finally going to school! Excited?!" asked Akio. "Yeah I am. But to be honest I am a little nervous. Since I havent's gone to school in a long time. And we are in America since we had to move away from Japan," said Ryu. Ryu was home schooled by Senae his whole life when they lived in Japan. But as soon as the T-virus hit Japan they had to move to America along with the other Japanese. (Just to let you know this is after Luck.)

Nagisa smiled sadly at Ryu and put her hand on his shoulder. So he told Akio and Senae that he wanted to go to school with Nagisa. "Don't worry Ryu you'll be great. My friends moved to this town too, and trust me you will like them. Besides maybe you can join the drama club with us! If you want to," said Nagisa. "Maybe it might be okay. We have all classes together right? Asked Ryu. "No I'm afraid not Ryu," said Nagisa sadly. "Oh man how am I gonna talk to students without you to translate for me?"Asked Ryu. "Don't worry about that Ryu I have something that can help you with that," said Senae.

Ryu turned his head to Senae and saw her holding a whiteboard around his neck and gave him the marker. "You can use this to communicate with students at school when Nagisa's not with you", said Senae. "Thanks Senae this will help me very much," said Ryu. "And don't be nervous, here's a nice tip to pick up some hot students. Since you use sign language to communicate the girls will be thinking your shy, and girls like shy guys," said Akio. "Are you sure?" asked Ryu. "Sure I'm sure they'll be like, "Oh my God who is that guy". "He's so shy he looks so cute". "Hey cutie don't be shy why don't you go eat lunch with us", said Akio doing his imitation of a teenage girl.

Ryu laughed and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Thanks Akio. You always no how to make me feel better," said Ryu. "No problem kid," said Akio giving Ryu a pat on the back. "Come on Ryu we need to get going," said Nagisa. "Okay," said Ryu. Senae walked over to Ryu and kissed him on the cheek. "Have a wonderful first day of school Ryu," said Senae. "Bye Senae. Bye Akio. See you after school," said Ryu walking out of the bakery with Nagisa. Senae and Akio walk out of the bakery watching Ryu and Nagisa walking to school. "I hope he'll be alright. It's been so long since he's been to an actual school. That and he doesn't have very much social skills," said Senae in worry. "Don't worry babe I'm sure he'll be alright," said Akio putting his arm around her shoulder.

Ryu and Nagisa were on their way to school. "So Nagisa what grade are we in?" asked Ryu. "Your a Junior, and I'm Senior. So this is my last year of high school," said Nagisa. "So what are your friends like?" asked Ryu. "You'll love them I know. I told them a lot about you," said Nagisa. "Hey Nagisa," a voice shout out.  
They turn their heads and saw a teenage boy with blue hair and blue eyes running towards them. "Good morning Nagisa," said the boy. "Good morning to you too Tomoya," Nagisa greeted back warmly. Tomoya looked at Ryu, and then back at Nagisa. "Who's your friend?" asked Tomoya. "Oh Tomoya this is Ryu. The one I've told you about. Ryu this is Tomoya," said Nagisa.

Tomoya smiled at Ryu and shooked his hand. "Nice to finally meet you Ryu. Nagisa tells me a lot about you," said Tomoya. "Nice to meet you too," said Ryu.  
Tomoya gave Ryu a puzzled look and looked at Nagisa. "Oh. He said nice to meet you too," said Nagisa. "Oh. Sorry. I don't know sign language," said Tomoya. "Don't worry my mom gave Ryu a white board, and a marker to talk to students when I'm not with him," said Nagisa. "Oh. That's good huh Ryu?"  
asked Tomoya. Ryu nodded, and the three of them continue walking to school.

With Takashi and Kohta...

Takashi and Komuro were walking their way to the school. They also had to move away from Japan because of the virus outbreak. Back in Japan they had to fight zombies to survive with the three sexy girls, the school nurse, and little Alice. "You know Kohta it's not so bad here in America," said Takashi.  
"Your right about that Takashi. It's just a shame I can't shoot my precious guns anymore," said Kohta in his psychopathic side. Takashi began to sweat as he heard that. "Let's just be grateful that were safe and still alive," said Takashi nervously.

"Yeah your right. But I can't wait to see Takagi," said Kohta in a crazy love daze. "Don't worry Kohta. They'll be there... they'll be there," said Takashi. Soon they began walking the rest of the way to the school.

With Mike...

Soon Mike pulled into the school driveway with Leon. Mike had his permit, and he drove with Leon almost everytime. "Very good Mike, you're getting better,"  
complimented Leon. "Thanks Leon," said Mike. Mike got out of the car and wave goodbye to Leon. Leon waved back and drove off. Mike looked in front of the school for a moment, and began walking in the school.

**With Ryu, Nagisa, and Tomoya….**

The three of them looked at the school, and watched all the students hugging each other, glad to see each other after their break, and walked inside the school. "Wow this school looks nice doesn't Ryu?" asked Nagisa. "_Yep it sure does_", said Ryu. "Hey guys!" shouted someone. The three of them turned their heads and saw Sunohara running towards them.

"Hey guys you should have seen it. One of the football players just gave a nerd a swirly. Who's this?" asked Sunohara pointing at Ryu. "This is Ryu, the one I've told you about. Ryu this is Sunohara", Nagisa introduced. Ryu waved at Sunohara and Sunohara waved at him back. "Yeah, just to let you know he's pretty dumb so don't listen to any of his tips", Tomoya whispered to Ryu. "HEY I'M NOT DUMB! AND MY TIPS ARE SWEET"! yelled Sunohara. "And he's also pretty loud too," whispered an annoyed Nagisa.

"Well anyway let's go inside the school and take a look around the place", said Tomoya. They all nodded and walked into the school.

**With Takashi and Kohta….**

Takashi and Kohta were in front of the school looking at it. "Mm…. looks homey", said Takashi. "It does look like a good place to go to school. Hey, have you heard if the girls are here yet?" asked Kohta. "No they're not here yet. Rei messaged me and it said that they would meet us at lunch," answered Takashi. "Okay, we should head inside the bells about to ring" said Kohta. "Okay, lets head in", said Takashi. Soon Takashi and Kohta walked inside the school just as the bell ring.

**With Mike….**

Mike was in his homeroom class sitting at his desk. He looked around the classroom and watched all the students talking to each other. Mike would talk to him but being with people he didn't know always made him felt nervous. "How was your summer Mike?" asked someone. Mike looked up and saw his homeroom teacher looking at him. "It was great Ms. Winstead. How about yours?" asked Mike. "Mine was good thank you for asking", thanked Ms. Winstead.

She walked away and Mike looked at a group of students talking, soon Mike got up and walks to them. He was close at first but as soon as he was about to say hi to them, he quickly got back to his seat, and hung his head down in disappointment. "_Crap! I'll try again in 1__st__ block_", thought Mike.

**With Ryu and Nagisa…**

In Nagisa's and Ryu's home room, their teacher was letting every student introduce themselves. Soon it was their turn. "Hello my name is Nagisa Furukawa and this is my brother Ryu. We came from Japan. My brother Ryu is mute so he uses sign language to communicate. If you want to talk to him I can translate for him, or he can write something on the black marker board", explained Nagisa. "Thank you for telling us that Nagisa. Ryu would you like to introduce yourself in the class?" asked the teacher. Ryu nodded his head, and looked at Nagisa if she was ready to translate. Nagisa nodded and Ryu began to move his hands.

"Ryu says, Hello everyone my name is Ryu, it is great to be here. I've been homeschooled most of my life so please go easy on me this is my first time I have ever been in a public school", translated Nagisa. "Hello Ryu", said the class. Ryu had a surprise look on his face, and said something to Nagisa. Nagisa laughed heartily. "He said wow their very nice", translated Nagisa. The whole class laughed including the teacher.

"Thank you Ryu for introducing yourself, you may have a seat now. Ryu sat down in his seat, and got out a piece of paper to draw until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head and saw a girl with brown hair, and pink lipstick on. "Hey Ryu it's nice to meet you. Your pretty cute", said the girl. She pinched his cheek and he blushed causing everyone to laugh including the teacher. "Alright Sarah that is enough. We can't have Ryu blushing the day on his first day of school", joked the teacher. Ryu looked at Sarah and she winked at him. Ryu blushed again, but then he turned it down and began drawing.

**With Takashi and Kohta….**

Takashi and Kohta were in their home room class talking to each other. "Well here we are the beginning of a new school year in a different country", said Kohta. "Yeah, we may not know a lot of people here but at least we got other friends from home here in this country too", said Takashi. "Hello", greeted someone. The boys turned their heads and saw their teacher smiling at them. "Hello Takashi and Kohta, what do you think of the school so far?" asked the teacher.

"It's alright so far, but I do miss Japan", Takashi said sadly. "I know I'm sorry about that but I hope you will have a great school year this year, and make many friends. But if there's something bothering you or if you need anything. Just come talk to me," said the teacher. "Okay we will. Thank you", said Takashi.

**With Ryu and Nagisa….**

Ryu and Nagisa were standing in the hall ready to go to 1st block. "Alright, Ryu we don't have class together in any classes so I'll see you at lunch alright?" asked Nagisa. Ryu nodded. Nagisa kissed him on the cheek and left to go to her 1st block.

**With Mike….**

Mike was standing in front of his 1st block class staring at the doorway. "_Alright this is a new school year. You will have plenty of time to make friends. If you don't do this now then you're just going to be alone again this school year_", thought Mike.

**With Ryu…**

"_Crap, crap, crap. I'm late!_" thought Ryu. Finally Ryu found his room. "_Alright, Nagisa is not with me. But I can do this. Nagisa, Akio, and Senae won't be there with me for the rest of my life. I have to do this_", thought Ryu.

With Takashi and Kohta….

Takashi and Kohta were in their first block class. "_Alright 1__st__ class of the day_", thought Takashi.

"_Let's do this_!" Ryu, Mike, and Takashi thought at the same time.

**Alright! That is the first part of the episode. I will try to get the second part in as soon as I can. Please review this story. **


	2. Ep1 First Day of School part 2

**Hey guys this is DAAH1996ROX I hoped you enjoy the 1****st**** part of the episode. So here is part 2! Enjoy!**

_Italics: Thoughts and Sign Language_

**Bold: Marker Board**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters except Mike and Ryu.**

**Ep.1 First Day of School Part 2**

Ryu entered his classroom, and looked around. He saw all of the students in their seat talking to each other. "Can I help you?" asked someone. Ryu turned his head and saw the teacher looking at him. "**Yeah, this would be medical terminology right**?" asked Ryu. "Why yes it is. You're Ryu Hyubusa right?" asked the teacher. Ryu nodded. "Okay, nice to meet you. The office told me about you, and your disorder. I'm Mr. Woodall, and if you need anything just come to me", said Mr. Woodall. "**Sure thing Mr. Woodall, I have one question. Where do I sit**?" asked Ryu. "You can pick a seat. Anywhere you want to sit?" asked Mr. Woodall.

Ryu looked around the classroom where to sit until someone called out for him. "Hey Ryu!" called out someone. Ryu turned his head and saw Tomoya waving at him and pointing to an empty seat. Ryu walked over to Tomoya and sat down beside him. "Hey Ryu, how's your day going so far?" asked Tomoya. "**It's going okay so far**", said Ryu.

"Alright class I hoped you had a wonderful summer. It's great to see you all again. So I was wondering instead of doing a boring syllabus, I thought we would go over some terms and see if you remember anything during the summer," said Mr. Woodall. Everybody nodded. "Okay what does Aden mean?" asked Mr. Woodall. Ryu raised his hand. "Ryu", said Mr. Woodall. "**Gland**", said Ryu. "Correct. Alright what does cardi mean?" asked Mr. Woodall. Ryu raised his hand again. "Ryu", said Mr. Woodall. "**Heart**", answered Ryu. "Very good Ryu, you seem to know some of these. Okay what is gastrectomy?" asked Mr. Woodall. Ryu raised his hand again, and Mr. Woodall laughed. "Okay Ryu I'll let you answer, but after this one let the other students give a try okay?" asked Mr. Woodall. Ryu nodded. "What is it?" asked Mr. Woodall. "**Removal of the Stomach**", answered Ryu.

"Correct. Very good Ryu, I think me and you are going to get along just fine", said Mr. Woodall. "Wow your pretty good at this stuff aren't you?" asked Tomoya. "**I watch a lot of House and Quincy on Netflix. That and I'm pretty interested in the Medical Field**", said Ryu. "Well I do hope we have more classes together Ryu", hoped Tomoya. "**I hope so too Tomoya**", hoped Ryu.

**With Mike….**

Mike was in his first block class, and the teacher was giving the students their seating chart. "Mike Log you will sit by Takashi Komuro", said the teacher. Mike walked over to his desk, and sat down. Mike looked at Takashi, and saw him talking to Kohta. Then Mike just looked down on his desk. "_God, I wish I wasn't so nervous. I mean how hard is it to say hi_?" thought Mike.

"Hey", said someone. Mike turned his head and saw Takashi looking and smiling at him. "Did you say something?" asked Mike. "Yeah, I said hey. How's it going?" asked Takashi. "Everything's going okay so far", said Mike. "I'm Takashi Komuro, and this is my friend Kohta Hirano", introduced Takashi. "Hey", said Kohta. "Hi, I'm Mike Log nice to meet you", said Mike. Mike shook hands with Takashi and Kohta.

"So did you move from Japan?" asked Mike. "Yeah, due to that bioterrorism, we actually had to fight those flesh-eating freaks to survive", Takashi angrily replied. "I'm sorry about that. I actually know how you feel I had to fight those things too. I'm a survivor from Squirrel City", said Mike. "Wait…. Squirrel City! The place where all that bioterrorism started?" asked Kohta who was shocked. Mike nodded.

"How did you survive?" asked Kohta. Mike was about to answer until him, Takashi and Kohta saw everybody in the classroom staring at them. "I'll tell you at lunch", whispered Mike. Takashi and Kohta nodded and they didn't say anything for the rest of the remaining period.

**With Ryu, Nagisa, Tomoya, and Sunohara…**

Ryu, Nagisa, and Tomoya were eating outside of the school. "So Ryu how do you like your classes so far?" asked Nagisa. "_Alright_", said Ryu. Ryu continue to eat his lunch, until a shadow began to cover him. He looked up to see a girl with short purple hair and blue eyes. "Hey Nagisa", said the girl. "Hey Ryou," said Nagisa. "Hi Tomoya and Sunohara, who's this?" asked Ryou looking at Ryu.

"This is Ryu, you know the one I've been telling you about?" asked Nagisa. "Oh hey Ryu it's nice to meet you. I'm Ryou Fujibayashi, Nagisa has told so much about you. Do you mind if I read you your fortune. Fortune telling is a hobby of mine", said Ryou. "Oh God", sighed Sunohara. Ryu glared at Sunohara for second, but then he nodded at Ryou. Ryou got out her cards and began shuffling them, until she accidentally drop them. As she bent down to get her cards, Ryu leaned over to help pick up her cards. But that caused them to bump each other's heads, and they fell on the ground rubbing their foreheads.

"Now look what you did! First day of school, and you already hurt somebody!" Sunohara yelled in Ryou's face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt Ryu", choked up Ryou. Ryou began to cry with Nagisa kneeling to her calming her down. Ryu glared at Sunohara, and then began to calm down Ryou, until he heard someone running. He saw a girl with long purple hair, and punch Sunohara so hard that he ended up flying into Tomoya which caused both of them to fall on the ground.

Ryu had a good look at her she had long purple hair with sky blue eyes, which she almost looked like Ryou. "Which one of you monsters picked on my little sister?! Screamed the girl. "_Sister_?" thought Ryu. Ryu tapped Nagisa on the shoulder, and she looked at him. "_Who is that_?" asked Ryu. "That's Kyou Fujibayashi, Ryou's older twin sister," replied Nagisa. Kyou grabbed Sunohara by his shirt collar, and got in his face. "If you ever pick on my sister again I will beat you into a pulp!" threatened Kyou with venom in her voice.

"I'm sorry", said the scared Sunohara. Kyou pounded her fist on his head. "Ow! I said sorry!" screamed Sunohara. "Hehehe, I'm sorry. It seems that ticked me off more", giggled Kyou. She let go of Sunohara, and slapped Tomoya in the face as she walked past him, which made Ryu upset. "_Why did Kyou slap Tomoya for? He didn't do anything! What a douchebag skank_!" said a very angry Ryu. Soon Ryu saw Kyou looking at him. He flinched in fear cause of what he said about her, but then he remembered something and looked at Nagisa. "_Wait a minute she doesn't know sign language. So she can't tell what I'm saying. If she asks you, you can tell her I said something else instead of what I really said_", said Ryu.

Kyou tapped him on the shoulder, and Ryu looked at her. She began talking to him out loud and in sign language. "I do know sign language", said Kyou. Ryu flinched and hid behind Nagisa in fear. Kyou just looked at him. "Is this Ryu Nagisa?" asked Kyou. "Yep", said Nagisa. "Hello there Ryu I'm Kyou Fujibayashi, Ryou's older sister", introduced Kyou. She held her hand out to shake his hand. Soon Ryu looked at Kyou for a second and got up and shakes her hand. "_Nice to meet you Kyou, sorry about what I said about you. But you really didn't have to smack Tomoya, he didn't do anything to your sister_", explained Ryu.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right. Good Job, you apologized to me, and had the courage to stand up against me. So I thank you", thanked Kyou. Kyou gave Ryu a kiss on the cheek, and he fainted causing Kyou to giggle. "Come on Ryou let's go see where our other classes are so we won't get lost like we did this morning", said Kyou. "Okay", said Ryou. Kyou and Ryou left, while Nagisa was smiling at Ryu. "_I'm proud of you Ryu_", thought Nagisa.

With Mike, Takashi, and Kohta…

Mike, Takashi, and Kohta were sitting together in the cafeteria talking. "So pretty much I escaped from Squirrel City by riding the train that was under the Science Center, but then there was an alarm, and a voice said that the train station was ready to explode. So I ran out of the train tunnel very fast, and avoided the blast. And then I walked all the way to another city, stumbling on a military camp. So they took me in, and I had to stay in the other city for a while before I moved here" explained Mike.

"Wow that's pretty rough, sorry about your dad. What about your mom?" asked Takashi? "She died from cancer when I was 10 years old", said Mike sadly. "I'm sorry Mike", said Takashi. "It's okay thank you for your concern", thanked Mike. "No problem", said Takashi. "How did y'all get through the outbreak in Japan?" asked Mike.

"We were at school when it happened. I was outside at the stairwell, and saw a zombie bite my gym coach and the principal. So I had to get two friends so we could get out of here. But as soon as the office announced what was happening, the whole school got in a panic. So we had to head to the roof because the hallways were filled with too many students. But we encounter one of the zombies and we had to fight it. Luckily we were able to kill it but my friend got bitten during the fight. So as soon as we got to the roof he turned so I had to kill him", said Takashi sadly.

"I'm sorry", said Mike. "It's alright. Anyway soon we encounter Kohta, our friends, and the school nurse. So then we escaped the school, and went into the city. So then we stopped at the School's nurse's house to take a break for the night. Then later on while we were on lookout we saw a dad and his daughter looking for shelter. We see him knocked on a door but the owners of the home wouldn't let him in so he threatens to break down the door, until the owners opened it and killed him. His daughter watches him get killed and she begins crying causing all of the zombies to come towards her. So we went out there and saved her, but we had to leave the neighborhood due to how many zombies there were. So for the next few weeks we fought to survive until the Americans were extracting people out of here so they picked us up and sent us here", explained Takashi.

"Wow, did your other friends move here too?" asked Mike. "Yeah, they said they would meet us at lunch. They should've been here by now", said Kohta. "Oh there they are. Hey girls!" shouted Takashi. "_Girls_?" thought Mike. Mike turned his head his jaw dropped, and his eyes widened at what he saw. He saw three hot girls walking his way (**Imagine this with "Cherry Pie by Warrant" playing in the background. And normally I know in High school of the Dead you be expecting that I describe what their wearing. But I don't do that that much so you can just imagine whatever you want them to wear**). One was a brunette with brown eyes, one had pink hair and brown eyes, and one had purple hair with blue eyes. "_My God these girls are smoking hot_!" thought Mike.

The three girls made their way to the table and sat down with the boys. "Hey Takashi", said the girl with purple hair. "Hey Saeko", said Takashi. "Who's your friend?" asked the brunette looking at Mike. "Oh girls this is Mike Log. We met him today at first block", introduced Takashi. "H-hi, I'm Mike Log. Nice to meet you", introduced Mike Log nervously due to the girls. "Hi Mike, I'm Saeko Busujima", introduced Saeko. "I'm Rei Miyamoto", introduced Rei. "And I'm Saya Takagi", introduced Saya.

"It's nice to meet all of you", said Mike. "We were just discussing about the outbreaks. He's a survivor of the outbreak from Squirrel City", said Kohta. "Really? Wow, how did you survive?" asked Saya. "Ummmm… Luck", answered Mike. "Huh, well I guess we had the same thing to when we survived the outbreak in Japan", said Rei. "Yeah, we spent a whole lot of time looking for our parents", said Saya. "So did you look for your parents in Squirrel City?" asked Saeko. Uh, no my step-dad died in the outbreak, and my parents passed away", answered Mike Sadly.

"I'm very sorry Mike", said Rei concern. She gave him a hug which caused him to blush feeling her chest on his chest. "It's okay thank you for your concern", Mike said nervously due to Rei hugging him.  
Rei lets go of Mike but his face is still red. He looks at Takashi, and sees him grinning. So Mike then turned down his blush.

Soon the bell rang, and everyone began to walk out of the cafeteria. "Well I'll guess I'll see y'all later", said Mike. "Yeah, see ya Mike", said Saeko as she began to leave. "Later Mike", said Takagi who left too. "I'll see you real soon Mike", said Rei beginning to leave not until she winked at Mike which caused Mike to blush. Mike looked at Takashi and Kohta. "I'll see you two after school. Okay?" asked Mike. "Sure thing see ya", said Takashi. "See ya", said Kohta. All three of them walked out of the cafeteria to go to their next class.

**With Ryu, Nagisa, and Tomoya….**

Ryu, Nagisa, and Tomoya were walking to an apartment to visit someone. School was already over, and they had a really great day at school. "_So Nagisa who are we going to meet_?" asked Ryu. "We're going to meet Misae, back in Japan she was the resident manager for the boy's dorm at school. Now she's the resident manager for this apartment", answered Nagisa.

Soon they made it to the apartment. As soon as they got in, they saw a blue haired woman swinging Sunoharu around by his feet. Then she released him, and they all ducked and Sunoharu hit the wall and fell on the floor in pain. The woman dusted off her hands and saw the children. "Hey guys. Who's your friend?" she asked referring to Ryu. "This is Ryu. Ryu this is Misae the apartment owner," introduced Nagisa. Ryu waved hi to Misae, and Misae smiled and walked over to them. "Nice to meet you Ryu. I'm sure that you met Sunoharu huh," said Misae. Ryu nodded, and Tomoya picked up the wounded Sunoharu, and they all were in Misae's apartment. Misae gaved everyone tea, and tended Sunoharu's injuries. "So Ryu, how are you liking school so far?" asked Misae. "**All right**," said Ryu. "Ow. Why can't you be more gentle?" complained Sunoharu. "Such a big whining over a little pounding. That's what you get when you tried to swindle the cat again," said Misae. Ryu felt something on his lap, and saw and orange cat laying down on it. Ryu looked at Nagisa.

"_Is this her cat_?" asked Ryu. Nagisa nodded. "_What's it's name_?" asked Ryu. The cat doesn't have a name," said Nagisa. Ryu looked at the cat and petted it. "Aw he likes the cat," said Nagisa. "Mmmph, suck up," said Sunoharu. "I would watch your saying Sunoharu. Unless you want to stay here more to tend your injuries," threatened Misae. Sunoharu flinched, and shut up. Ryu tapped Nagisa on the shoulder and she looked at him. "_Ms. Misae is pretty hot_," said Ryu smiling. Nagisa giggled, and Misae looked at her. "What did he say?" asked Misae. Ryu was making hand signals to Nagisa, to not tell Misae, what Ryu said about her. "Ryu said that you are very pretty," said Nagisa. Ryu dropped his arms and shrugged, thinking it was better than what he said.

"Oh thank you Ryu. Unfortunaly for you I'm a lesbian," said Misae. Ryu's jaw dropped on the coffee table, and stared at Misae. Misae blushed, and Sunoharu busted out laughing. "Ryu is a pervert. Ryu is a perv-," sanged Sunoharu until he got slapped by Misae. "Don't make fun of him. I'm sure he has reason's," said Misae.

**Outside of the apartment...**

Ryu was shaking hands with Misae. "Well it was nice to meet you Ryu. I hope I see you again," said Misae. Ryu nodded, and walked with Nagisa waving goodbye to Misae and Tomoya, Misae went back inside. "See you tomorrow at school Ryu," said Tomoya. Ryu waved goodbye to Tomoya walked off with Nagisa. "So had a good first day of school?" asked Nagisa. Ryu nodded, and continued their walk back to the bakery.

**With Mike, Takashi, and Kohta...**

Mike, Takashi, and Kohta were in front of Mike's house. "Here it is", said Mike. "Wow you have a very nice house", complimented Kohta. "Thank you", thanked Mike. Mike let the two inside the house. "Leon! Ada! I'm home!" shouted Mike. Soon Ada came down. "Hey sweetie don't shout okay? The baby's asleep. Oh, it's seems you brought some guests", said Ada looking at Takashi and Kohta. "Oh yeah this is Takashi and Kohta I met them at school today. Guys this is Ada my foster-mother", introduced Mike. "It's nice to meet you", said Takashi "Nice to meet you too boys", said Ada. "Hey where's Leon?" asked Mike. Oh he's in the bedroom", replied Ada. "Come on I'll introduce you to Leon", said Mike.

Mike led them into the bedroom and saw Leon on the bed. Leon saw Mike and smiled at him. "Hey Mike how was school? Who are your friends?" asked Leon. "Leon this is Takashi and Kohta. Takashi and Kohta this is Leon", introduced Mike. "Hello sir nice to meet you", said Takashi. "Nice to meet you guys", said Leon. "We would like to talk more and stay here but it's best if we went home for supper", said Kohta. "Okay, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow", said Mike. "See ya", said Takashi as he and Kohta walked out of the house. "It looks like you head a good first day", said Leon. "Yeah I did. I can't wait to go back to school tomorrow", said Mike. "Well you can tell us about your day at supper", said Leon ruffling Mike's hair.

**With Ryu and Nagisa...**

Ryu and Nagisa finally made it back to the bakery, and went inside. "Mom! Dad! Were home!" shouted Nagisa. Akio and Senae walked out of the kitchen and smiled at them. "How was your first day of school Ryu?" asked Senae. "Yeah! How was it?! asked Akio.

**At the kitchen table...**

Akio and Senae laughed at Ryu's story about the kiss he got from Kyou. "Huh on my son's first day of school. He get's a kiss from a girl. I told you they dig shy guys," said Akio. "Sounds like you had a very good first day of school," said Senae. "Well today at school I-," Nagisa said until she was interrupted by Akio. "Hold on Nagisa. I wanna hear more about Ryu's first day of school," said Akio. "Oh. Okay," said Nagisa looking down.

**With Mike...**

Mike was telling his day at school to Leon and Ada at the dinner table. "So then at lunch the girls they were talking about came to our table, and I'll tell you they were smoking hot especially the brunette one", said Mike. Leon and Ada laughed at what he said. "I told you would make friends Mike", said Ada. "Yeah, and I'm glad I did", said Mike.

**With Takashi...**

Takashi never got the chance to tell how his day was to his parents cause they were working so he just sat at his room watching TV.

**All three boys...**

Soon Ryu, Takashi, and Mike were all in bed ready to go to sleep until one thought were in their. "_I think this year is going to be great_", they all thought with a smile on their face.

**End of Episode 1.**

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first episode. Just to let y'all that it may take a bit to update since I'm busy with school so luckily I have computer classes so during my free time I can type my stories. So I hope you enjoy this story. Please review. I'll try to get Episode 2 as soon as I can.


End file.
